Aftermath
by dxueyan
Summary: With the events of the missing cat over, the New Kid finds himself missing something, someone specifically he does not interact with a lot. Thinking back to his superhero days, one man was his inspiration until it ended, or not.


This is after the game ends.

Day one, a new day rises before the weekend. The cold but bright snowy weather fills the room where a particular kid awakens. With black, choppy hair and a scar in his eye he recieved from nights before, Drake Xueyan (pronounced "sway-yan") gets up and changes quick in a plain grey sweater and jeans to head downstairs for breakfast. Parents argued everyday before, but now it seems gone. Drake's mom and dad had immediately greeted their son in happiness, still going over the fact their secrets were told. "Hey champ, have fun at school today!", his dad said. He left the door to head to work. Drake's mom did not serve the City Wok food this time since she realizes now it's not really Chinese food considering their heritage. A much better serving of bacon, eggs and toast without the medicine caught his eyes. As he sits down eating and enjoying, he thinks over what had happened yesterday.

\- Flashback to the game -

Drake with his fixed sphincter has successfully made it to the right timeline, where Mitch had to be stopped. With his allies including Mysterion, Professor Chaos and Super Craig, something about one of them seemed to posess a quality Drake was enticed to. During their fight, he analyzed each of his team mates' moves. Professor Chaos seemed more of an electric guy and uses it to bring shock with his Mexican minions. He thought it was unusual, but it was Chaos' style. Super Craig seemed more physical and brutal, but not very flexible with attacks, they all seem to attack straighter, but he liked his style. Mysterion was very athletic in his fighting form, spin kicks, massive punches and dives in a short amount of time? Drake was into that. He had similar attacks as he did, but man, he could not stop watching him being so karate-like. Martial arts was a thing Drake was interested in, but rarely invested time to learn.

Shortly after the fight between a cheating talking hand, the rally continues with Mitch's fatass ventriloquist revealed along with his plans to have Christmas daily and make clones of the new kid. This left everyone in shock. Mitch's mom had come shortly after.

 ** _"I'm the one who fucked your dad."_**

The mother and son hands get into a fight which ended with a stalemate and their lives taken. Nobody really bothered to be Mitch's Bitch again which concluded the game of superheroes.

\- Back to the story -

Drake had finished his meal. He leaves with a silent goodbye and his mother waves back. He leaves outside the house with his backpack and walks to school down the street. Everything seemed more normal from his point of view, the streets were clean, little to no sixth graders, it did not smell like cat piss, crab and colostomy bags and most importantly, his parents are no longer fighting. But there's been one missing thing, but he can't really pinpoint it. He thought back of yesterday on the way to school.

When he arrived at the front door and entered, he was greeted by the main guys. He greeted back, but not really much to Cartman, considering of how much of a dick he is in game and out.

"Dude, you were amazing yesterday, you kicked some ass!", said Kyle. "Kicked ass with your ass, new kid.", Stan stated. "You guys are soooo much into the new kid, you should date! The new kid is gay and he would love you!", Cartman said very loudly. The three others stared at him in disgust. Kyle had spoken, "Screw you Cartman! Say what you want but nobody will ever give a shit about your fat ass!". "Shut up you Jew, Kahl!". Cartman exclaimed. Drake slowly backed away from the argument going on and realizing there was someone missing. The orange parka kid? He never asked who he is because of his silence. As he has backing away he slammed into someone. He turns around apologizing, but he sees that familiar parka, could that be him? The kid with the orange parka turned and looked at Drake, leaving him im awe. What a sight, bright blue eyes is all he saw surrounded by a mystery. The orange parka kid had a muffled speech, but Drake assumed he was saying "it's okay".

Drake had many questions. First, he simply asked, "Wha...What's your...What's your name...?" while mesmerized by whatever he saw, he had spoken for the first time in a while. The parka kid had said more muffled speech, but Drake clearly understands it. "Ke-Kenny?". Drake was suddenly too distracted by his sight, and shook his head to get his mind out of the gutter. Just when he had so many other questions to ask, the bell had rang and both were separated to their own classes. "I-I'll see you later, Kenny", Drake had said, stuttering in embarassment. "Mmph, mmmph mrrmph!", Kenny with his restricted speech, Drake thought he said "Yeah, see you too!".

Drake had math class in the morning. He was not as good as Kyle was, but he understands fairly well. The teacher was giving a lesson on division and usually Drake would tune in, but this time he did'nt. Instead, he thought more about Kenny, he seemed very unique in his view, thinking of the "mystery" surrounding his blue eyes. He suddenly thought of describing it as a "mystery", but had to stop thinking since he needed to continue working, as he was sort of behind.

As class ended and so did the next, it was lunch time and the two group of boys sat in their usual seats. Drake was with Craig's Gang so he usually sat beside Clyde. They all had a discussion recapping of what went on during their superhero days.

"Drake, I really gotta thank you again for beating the shit out of those Raisins Girls, they were honestly getting me turned on!", Clyde said. Drake nodded, but everyone else gave Clyde a little stare when he said he got aroused over. "What? Raisins Girls are hot and so are their wings!" Clyde exclaimed. "Dude, dial it back." Craig replied. "I can't believe my parents were going to be sacrificed to some elder god." Token in his concerning tone said. "It's all over n-now." Tweek replied. The rest of the gang continued socializing and Drake had thought more of Kenny while staring at him, thinking of the word "mystery", and suddenly realizes "Mysterion". Could the two be the same? He wondered. "New kid? You okay there?" Clyde asked, but no response. He tapped on his shoulder but it freaked Drake out. Everyone chuckled. "Dude, were you looking at Kenny?", said Craig. Drake blushed a little hearing that and shook his head indicating he was not. "If you're gay, don't worry about it. The two of us are." Craig added. Drake looked down in embarassment, thinking back to what Cartman exclaimed. "I'm not interested in Kenny." Drake stated.

 _"The new kid is gay and he would love you!", The more he thought of it, the more cringe he felt._

Lunch had ended. Drake never realized he would think of the orange parka kid so much. He suspects that he could be the man behind Mysterion. He could ask, but it's a lot of pressure to even approach him because well, he might like Kenny a bit more than he thinks. As Drake went to his locker to grab his belongings for next class and shut the door, he was immediately greeted by Kenny to the side. It startled Drake, "Agh! The fuck man?" as he was surprised in Kenny's sight. Kenny chuckles, as if he were the fair maiden again.

"Mph, ymph mprhed mr mrphk?", said Kenny with his muffled speech. "Uh, yeah I did say we'd talk later this morning." Drake replies.

The two boys walk down the empty hallway to their classes, and continue from this morning. "So...about that superheroes game we played yesterday, how was it for you? Did you, well, get any rewards?" Drake asked. Kenny was slightly confused, but only replies with muffles. "Only a few dollars from saving Scrambles? At least it's better than nothing." Drake replies. Kenny had noticed something, the new kid is speaking more than usually especially if himself is with Drake. He then asks the same question back, "Mph mrrf mph?". Drake replies with "nothing much but it feels like something is missing". He also adds "You know that Mysterion guy? Who is he though?". This slightly startled Kenny and made him panic a little, but replied back with "No". Eventually the two reach their respective classrooms. "It's great talking with you Ken. See you sometime." Drake told. Kenny simply waved back and the two went to class.

Drake currently has science, again he has a fair understanding in every subject. He's been noticing he has not done a lot of school work today, all because of that Kenny kid.

 _I know he is poor, but there is something so enticing about him. Both Cartman and Creek think I'm gay ever since I've been closer to Kenny. I don't personally believe that. I've told Mackey I'm a Straight Cis Male and PC as an Asian Chinese Person. Those eyes, reminding me of the moon, surrounded by orange covers only for few to discover what lies behind, and perhaps the identidy of Mysterion._

The day has ended, students come out fast since it is Friday. Drake has been a little more down since he was mostly thinking over Kenny. Is it true his sexual interests have changed? There should be no way, he thought. On the way out he sees the original gang.

"Hey Drake, did you figure out that question for math? Could'nt get a hold of it." Stan asked. Drake shook his head saying no, and Kyle offered "Hey, if you need help, ask me. I've got this concept down easily.". "Oh my god, Kahl the smartass Jew who wastes time with math!" Cartman argued. "Shut your fucking mouth, dumbass food whore." Kyle replied angrily. Stan tried to break the two apart from their conflict, and again, Drake slowly backs away again like this morning. He leaves the building and he was the last to leave other than the others arguing. On his way out he did not expect to see Kenny waiting for him. Kenny turns around to see him, and waves at him. Drake waves back and the two meet up. "Hey Kenny, why were you waiting for me?" Drake questioned. Kenny replies with more muffled speech. "You want to walk home together?" Drake assumes, with Kenny nodding his head in reply. The two begin walking down the street and talk on their way home. "So, how was your day Kenny?", he asked. "Mph.", is what Kenny replies with. Drake continued to ask questions and recieve muffled speech in return, eventually getting to a different topic. "Some of the guys at my table and Cartman think I'm gay. I'm honestly not, and I don't want this to spread. Just please, help me make it stop." Drake said, worrying over and looking down in shame. Kenny reassured him by agreeing to Drake and patting his shoulder, "Drmphk, ylmph mrrph mph Cmphnp phr mph." Kenny replied. "Thanks, I'm happy you understand me." Drake speaks. "Mlphso, mph sphmk mprph mprh prhm mrrph mr, mhry?" Kenny asked, which meant to Drake as 'Also, you speak when you are with me, why?". He replies "You're the only one I can trust. I just have more comfort when you're near to be there for me." Drake replied, and realized he went a little too far with that. Kenny only gave him a blank stare, briefly thinking over it.

The two boys reach the point where they split up to walking to their own homes. They both waved bye at each other. Drake opened the door to his house, dropped his stuff and found a note on the table.

 _We're out at a party right now. Dinner is in the fridge sweetie! Take care of yourself._

 _\- Mom_

He was not hungry at the moment, so he just went upstairs and into his room. There was still time left in the day, so Drake wondered what he could do right now. He could either make up lost time for the schoolwork he did not do, perhaps use the GameSphere (though it just stops updating) or his computer. Eventually he settled on the computer. With the machine on and running he checked his social media, finding a message notification.

Kenny - "Come over to my house. Parents went out to a free concert."

Drake - "Really? Mine went out to a party. What's with everyone's parents night out?"

Kenny - "South Park from this time to night is always like this . All the adults are spooning and slurping on alcohol, drugs and each other like time never exists."

Drake - "Yeah I 'member that part but spooning? Never heard of that."

Kenny - "It's a form of cuddling, and did you eat those berries? Come over if you can by the way. Down the railroad under the Sodosopa."

Drake - "Did not eat but I'll be there."

Drake shut off the computer and prepared to head to Kenny's house for the first time. For some reason, he felt, excited. He left the door and started making his way. Although, he thought he should bring something. Perhaps his dinner? Because he could give it to Kenny and his siblings, considering their diet is mostly frozen waffles and tarts. Drake went back into the house and found the container of food, it contained quite more than he expected, assuming his parents might be out for a while. He carried it in a bag and went out the house and started making his way to the McCormick household.

When he made it to his destination, Drake knocked on the door and Kenny's brother Kevin opens it. "You're the kid Ken invited? C'mon in then.", he said. Drake stepped in to the usual acrid smell and alcoholic's breath. Across the room is Kenny's sister, Karen who waved at Drake. "Hey there!" she said. Drake waved back and smiled. "You make yourself comfortable now." Kevin said, leaving to his room. Drake went down the hallway of rooms and knocked on Kenny's door. He smiled to see his trustworthy friend welcome him to his room. It was like the rest of the house, but cleaner and organized. "Neat room. Anyways, why did you call me over? Should have asked that before coming." Drake responded. "Mph mprh mprhph phrm." Kenny, in a critical tone. "Well, what did you want to talk about?", Drake said. Kenny untightened his hood so he can speak more clearly. His mouth was exposed and part of his hair was showing. Drake's heart was racing at the sight, thinking more of the mystery was solved, but not all. "Well, I wanted to talk about those guys who assumed you were gay." Kenny, in his high pitched voice said. Drake was just sitting there, staring and shocked of what he had heard.

 _Blue eyed? Blond hair? Cute voice? What a perfect combonation- wait, I thought his voice sounded cute? Nonononono- I can't be gay for Kenny, I'm straight! Gotta keep myself calm here._

"Uh...what about it...?", Drake said after seeing more of Kenny's face. "They should have really no right to discriminate you, especially Cartman since he is always an asshole. Tweek and Craig are already a couple, so I'd leave them out.", Kenny replies. "What do you want to do about it, Drake?", Kenny added. "I don't know, I just want to be straight." Drake replied. "If Cartman beats the shit out of your feelings, I'll beat the shit out his, and his body." Kenny said angrily. "You're my friend. Stan and Kyle are too. But I care about you more." he added.

 _"But I care about you more." What? This is not happening, he took whatever I said while we were walking home that seriously? I don't know if I'm regretting this or liking this, I mean, of all the friends I have, it's just that Kenny has more value than anyone else..._

"Y-You care about me more? Why?" Drake asked. "(sigh), you're still relatively new here. I'm sure you still need to get used to life around South Park, and I want to make sure that my family, friends and especially you don't get hurt. I just think you're the coolest friend." Kenny said.

 _We're practically thinking the same thing now, oh god, my heart is racing too fast. I give in, I'm gay for Kenny. We both care for each other morally, putting each other in our top priority. I just want to hug him right now._

Drake struggled to keep his urge. "Well, I was thinking the same about you too but, don't you think this sounds a little, gay?" Drake said. "Just bros, no sweet Chef love." Kenny replied. The two laughed for a bit after. "So, you sure you can fight Cartman?" Drake asked. "Of course I fucking can, I'm one of the best fighters of the other guys." Kenny exclaimed. "Well, you don't have to do this but, if it's for me and my emotions, then do it." Drake added. "Oh, and I have a gift you can have.", Drake gave his container of food to Kenny. It consisted of well, anything you can make in Freeman's Tacos. "Holy shit, you sure about this? I'm sure you'll get hungry soon." Kenny concerned. "It's fine, I don't eat a lot. All yours and the other two" Drake replied. "Well, thank you so much, it's a great change from frozen waffles for tonight." said Kenny. He set down the container on the floor. "I got something you can have in return.", Kenny took out one of his porn magazines under his bed. "You can have this, I have two of the exact same, so I won't be needing this. No worries, no stains." Kenny said. Drake immediately grabbed the magazine and was not surprised over the fact he got one from a sex-educated friend. "Sike, this one's got mine on it!" Kenny laughed. "Fucking gross dude!", Drake exclaimed as he slammed the magazine on the floor and wiped his hands on his pants. He then put the magazine in a plastic bag. "Are you seriously going to keep that? I can have it back if you don't want it." Kenny asked. "I'll use it while wearing gloves." Drake replied.

The two kept on hanging out for the night, eventually Drake had to leave. "Good night, Drake, see you sometime again!" Kenny said, as he closed the front door. The sky was near black but with the bright moon shining. Drake looks up to be reminded of the blue eyes on Kenny's face.

 _I'm not too thankful for not hugging him, but it was for the sake of my reputation. I don't want him to know I'm gay for Kenny. I don't think I can talk to Mackey about this either. Though witnessing more of that face of his was just mesmerising, everyhing I've seen is just, nothing to describe it._

Drake heads back home in the dark but lit up dirty streets filled with people partying and thrashing. He was scared and ran for his life trying to evade these hazards. He can't switch to his superhero outfit, though his ass could save himself, only to blow his cover. Luckily he made it home. Locked all the doors ensuring nobody comes in and calmed down. It was quite late, 12:00 AM. Drake went up to his bedroom and changed into pajamas, crashed into bed and dozed the night away, ending the day.

That is, until Mysterion came to Drake's house, climbed to his window and watched for a while.


End file.
